Prison Love
by thexbookxtheifx
Summary: Teegan's first day back after injury, has her meeting new people. A few new inmates catch her eye as she tries her hardest to find what there up to. Falling for the Tacoma Killer after he saves her, Teegan is left with a question, Will she leave her job or leave the man that makes her alive?
1. Chapter 1

Teegan stared into the mirror, the swells of her breast visible under the light blue button up. Her first day back at work, since she was injured in an attack. She had gotten the all clear from her therapist and doctor, and was now looking at the uniform covering her body. Teegan pulled her belt, making sure her gun, taser, and pepper spray were all in good reach. Wiggling her badge on her upper right chest, smoothing the wrinkle of the pants, checking her shoes making sure they shined perfectly. _You go this Tee. Youhave had this job for 2 years, don't let one riot stop you._ She chanted in her head like she was reciting a bible verse.

 _Stockton State Penitentiary._ She parked into her space, and shut the door to her Ford Explorer. She stopped at the door, and looked at her reflection in the window. Opening the door Teegan was greeted by the Warden, Mr. Slogan. "Welcome back!" He said cheerfully making Teegan smile and look at her other coworkers. Teegan had made a family with the men and women in the room with her, almost like a second family to her. "Thanks you, Sir." Teegan reached out her hand for Slogan to shake but he pulled her into a hug. "You have a new partner, This is Glendez." Slogan pointed to a small blonde women that looked up at Teegan's 5'6" body, not even smiling or grabbing Teegans hand when she introduced herself. "Slogan really? Shes a little bitch." Teegan looked to the Warden as the older guards laughed knowing Teegan didn't get along with these types of workers. "Just try it Michels." Teegan just about rolled her eyes hearing her fathers name, again. "One day…" Teegan murmured clocking in, a hand grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.

"I don't like this and I can tell you don't either…" Glendez snapped, "But if I can trust you maybe I could be nice. I don't trust you, your last partner was killed in a riot…" Teegan pushed Glendez back.

"No." Teegan said roughly. "Lets get something straight newbie. I'm in charge. You are not my _partner._ We don't have a buddy system around here. So warden wants me to train you. My partner died trying to save me from 5 pussy hungry inmates, and killed every single one of them. So unless you have a grudge against me. Keep that blabbering mouth of yours shut, you're a newbie, never been in a riot, nor a fight. Your manicured nails, fake blonde hair, and that nose job are officially being made my bitch." Teegan smirked to the other guards walking in high fiving them. "Let's go Puppet!" Teegan smiled hearing her friends laugh.

The morning went smoothly, as the inmates made there way outside to the recreation spot. Teegan watched on from the gate as the inmates played cards, lifted weights, ran the track, some talked, others laid on the concreate tanning in the hot California sun. When a commotion began at the basketball court. Teegan looked to Glendez who was wide eyed….. And frozen. Teegan ran towards the confrontation, rolling her eyes to her oldest friend in the prison and her mentor Jaimie Shu, who was laughing. "ENOUGH!" The two woman yelled as the closed the distance between themselves and the inmates. "You over there…" Teegan pulled a black haired man to the side, "name?" She nodded ot him.

"Inmate 27856, Trager." He eyed her up and down. Teegan snapped her fingers in his face, "Up here Trager. What happened?" Teegan turned around to see 4 more men looking to Trager, and then to the other man in the altercation. "Punk tried to shiv me." Teegan snapped her eyes up. "He has a weapon?" Teegan said quickly, turning to the other man. "DOWN!" Teegan pulled her gun and pointed it to the man. "Shiv. I seen it where is it?" Teegan patted down his sides. "Come on Eli." Shu shook her head at the small man on the ground. "Don't need to search your cavities do we?" Shu raised an eyebrow.

"Its in the front band of my pants." Eli mumbled placing his forehead on the concreate. After the altercation Teegan walked to the blonde man in the middle of the small group Trager had came from. "What happened?" Teegan nodded. "I have no clue Darlin'." He gave a small grin. "Name?"

"Teller, Jax." He smiled proudly. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Teegan folded her arms. "Nope." Jax smiled, walking around Teegan leaving her confused.

 _Who was this mystery man? Why was he so protected? Who were these new inmates?_

Teegan sat in the break room with a few other guards. "Who was that blonde in the group?" Teegan said to Shu. "Jackson Teller. The president of a Motorcycle Gang. Here on weapons charges." Teegan swallowed her food hard. "Gang?"

"Yepp Michels. Gang." Shu smirked. "Whats going on with your bitch?" Shu laughed. "If it were up to me Shu I would have her fired. Little bitch, got in my face like she was hot shit before shift, then freezes when a small _argument_ breaks out." Teegan shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Do you know what motorcycle gang there from?" Shu raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "I just want to know about them Shu."

"Sons of Anarchy." Shu said lowly. "Charming, California. The Original charter for the gang."

Teegan watched the clock, until her time to leave came around. Making one last run around her cells, looking at the men who were now getting ready to eat dinner. "ma'am." She heard a small voice behind her. Teegan turned to see a mohawk and tribal tattoos. "Yes?" Teegan stood away from the bars eyeing the inmate. "Can you tell me about Trager? Is he in trouble or hurt?" Teegan looked at the mans chest and saw the 'Sons' tattoo. "Hes fine, no trouble, he helped us find a shiv, and never struck Eli." Teegan smiled and continued walking. Remembering the faces of the new men in her cells.

Teegan sat in the parking lot for 10 minutes racking her brain about the club. She started the car and drove home still juggling the ideas about the inmates in her head, pulling into her drive way and looking around. Teegan pulled the band out of her hair letting her thick brown hair fall down her back and touch her pants. She looked in the fridge pulling out some Mexican leftovers, and put them in the microwave. Walking to her room, unbuttoning the shirt, looking it over for stains or tears. She heard the microwave beep, and she sniffed in the delicious odor now working into her bedroom.

She pulled off her bra and sighed in relaxation now that her breasts were free. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. _Damn you look fucking good._ Teegan eyed the black Marilyn Manson sweater, and her lacy pink boy shorts. "Finally." Teegan slumped on the couch, resting her food on a pillow in her lap, flipping through the T.V. settling for some scary movie.

Teegan cleaned up her dishes, and went to her laptop sitting on the kitchen counter. She found her hands typing before she really had a chance to realize what she was typing. Stopping when she seen the pictures of the inmates currently in her jail. "Teller, Ortiz, Lowman, Trager, Munson." She repeated looking at the pictures, then looking through their records, "Christ… They really are a fucking gang." Teegan scrolled through the records, incident reports, and other files. Teegan looked up at the clock yawning. 11 p.m. Teegan made her way through the house checking that the doors were locked, and then cozied up in her bed. She moved around trying to get comfortable, and finally succeeded laying on her stomach, Teegan felt her eyes slowly closing and finally was lost in her dreams.

Teegans alarm goes off and she fumbles for the button. "Damn it." She grumbles when she has no luck. She turns on the lamp next to her and her eyes close opening slowly to adjust to the light. She can hear the coffee pot making her coffee, the aroma of the delicious hazelnut blend filling her house. Teegan smiled to the bright colored fish in the tank at the foot of her bed, pinching some fish food watching the fish jump on the food. Teegan showered quickly, low drying her air, putting it in a braided bun today. Placing the uniform on making sure it was perfect, as usual. Finally, getting her badge her stay perfectly straight Teegan headed to her car, then to Stockton.

"Wheres Mrs. Frozon?" Teegan joked to Shu. "Warden fired her." Shu said simply with a giggle afterwards. Teegan smiled to herself as she punched her time card, pouring a cup of coffee for her morning walk around. Teegan watched the inmates just waking up, most of them pissing. Teegan rolled her eyes to the ones that thought she was "enjoying the show." Teegan stopped at the cell holding the blue eyed, blonde haired man.

"Teller." Teegan walked to the cell. "People seem to think your President of the club. Why?" Teegan sipped her coffee looking to other men in the photos she seen last night.

"Did your research…" Jax squinted at the name bade. "T. Michels." He smirked, looking back to Bobby, Teegan smiled watching Bobby nod like he would do something with the information, of a last name. "Should really be careful what you say darlin'." Jax's smile faded.

"We don't hurt women or children." Teegan air quoted Jaxs' statement in the police report. "Last time I checked Teller, I am a woman." Teegan gave an evil smile. "Have a good breakfast boys." She laughed walking to the door. "Open the cells." She called through the walkie talkie. Teegan watched Jax and the other sons, looking at them and saying their names in her head. _Bobby Munson, Juan Ortiz, Happy Lowman, Alex Trager, Jax Teller._ Again. Again. Again. And again. "You alright Michels?" Teegan jumped at the brisky voice, the 5 men taking notice of her staring. "Yes, Sir." Teegan smiled o the Warden. "I see your watching the newbies hard. "Yes, Sir. Something just seems off with them, Sir. I can't place it."

"Well, if you figure it out let me know. They made a deal with the ATF to get there time reduced. Any screw ups and the deals off." Warden laughed. "They'll be here longer than the 14 months. " Teegan smiled letting out a fake laugh and turning to watch the men again. Teegan watched as a few of the Spanish men eyed the Sons, slowly getting up and walking towards there table. "We may have a fight, 3 Spanish males walking to the Sons." Teegan looked to the other guards in the cafeteria.

 _Scream._ Teegan jumped over a table as Jax Teller fell to the ground holding his back, pulling her taser and hitting one of the Spanish men. Jax's blood all over her hands and uniform as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Back up." She said sadly to Jax's crew. Calling for the medic over radio, the sirens blaring. Teegan ears were ringing, standing watching over the other inmates on the floor, she got eyes on a bald man with a snake on his head. Teegan pulled him up. "Want to tell me, Lowman?" Teegan said sweetly, looking down his body at his ripped white tank top. _Holy shit. His tattoos, those abs._

"Nahhh." He said sternly, eyeing her up and down.

Happy stood eyeing the woman in front of me. _Michels._ He took a mental note of her name, then her appearance. Her brown hair wrapped in the bun, to which he desperately wanted to undo, and see how perfectly it could wrap around his hand. Michels has brown eyes, just like Happy. Only hers were more pure, confident, caring, and loving. He couldn't help but stare into them, and search her eyes for an answer. Wondering what her lips tastes like, he moved a little closer to her smelling the coffee on her breath. Happy closed his eyes letting his head fall down as he inhaled deeply body covered in perfume, different scent that he wanted to desperately know.

"Come with me." Teegan said knocking him out of his fantasy, his dick twitching at her voice. "Trager, Munson, Ortiz, and Lowman." Happy looked at her as his jaw twitched, trying not to form a tent in his pants. Lets go to segregation boys." Teegan points to the door on the other side of the room. The men stared between each other, growling when Teegan pushed Alex Trager to the side seeing another Spanish men run towards them. Missing his target and hitting Teegan, she kicked into gear, grabbing his hand as the blade cut her hand. Happy tackled the man. "Calaveras!" Tig shouted to Lowman who stopped as Calaveras snarled at the men.

"You see… I told you this wasn't over." Calaveras snapped to Juan and Alex.

"Lowman off." Teegan snapped her fingers like he was a dog, barking an order at him. Teegan watched Happy carefully as he tossed the shiv to her feet, on his knees with his hands behind his head. "Calaveras, you're now in Segregation with your new found friends." Teegan smiled wildly. A chuckle escaped Happy's lips. Walking the men to the segregation house, Teegan couldn't help but look at Happy's form, the way his shoulders rocked and tensed as he moved, His body a completely maze of muscles. Teegan found herself longing to see what was under the back of his shirt, and the front of his pants. So caught in her dream she ran into the back of Juan Ortiz, grabbing her head that smacked into his back. She forgot about the cut on her hand, and blood on her clothes as she walked the men into their cells.

"Welcome to you new home boys." She said with a stern look. Teegan placed the men in the cells, looking at Happy as the gate closed. Stopping when he cleared his throat and removed the torn white tank top, handing it to Teegan with a small grin.

Happy was quick with his movements, before Teegan could let out a scream, or radio for help. Her face was pressed against the bars, eyeing down the man that had control of her arms, she pulled her hips away from the bars so her weapons were out of reach. Wincing as he pulled her closer to the bars. She gasped when he pushed her away from the bars. Looking at him as he turned away like nothing had happened and laid on the small bed. Teegan was gasping for air as she left the building leaning against the brick wall looking at her now wrapped hand. Wrapped in Happy Lowman's tank top.

Teegan sat in the warden's office recounting the encounter, trying not to smile when she would say 'Happy Lowman.' Warden gave her a few days off to which she happily took and made her way home. Dropping her uniform off at a local dry cleaners, and apologizing for the blood on her clothes.

Teegan slopped on the couch, looking at her blood stained body. Groaning as she lifted her body and made her way to the bathroom. She stood under the water watching the water go from clear to a light red. _What the hell happened?_

Later that night, Teegan was laying in her bed scrolling through the news feed on her phone. Stopping at a picture of a burly man balls deep in a woman similar to Teegan. She closed her eyes and watched his face flash through her head. The picture etched in her mind. Her hands slowly exploring under the covers, caressing her sides. She envisioned his own hands, chanting for him like he was a God. Before she knew it Teegans hand was in her panties massaging her throbbing clit slowly, thinking about the man she had seen. Wondering what his hands felt like. His lips on her skin. His tongue in her mouth. If he would moan at her pleasure. Teegans hips bucked and he body was floating in the air, as she imagined his cock teasing her entrance, slowly entering her. She gasped at the feeling of her fingers entering her. His abs contracting as he thrusted deep in her, his sweat dripping onto her skin. She bucked her hips with as much enthusiasm as if he was there. She had no idea ow hard he would fuck her, but she wanted him to fuck her dead. Her hands sped up at the thought of his throbbing dick, filling her as she pulsed on him drawing the seed from his body, yearning for more. Teegan stopped when she heard her voice, stopping the dream she was having. Her voice boomed through the house as she felt a second orgasm coming.

 _Lowman._

She pulled away from herself jumping out of the bed.

"Whos here?" She said loudly. There was no way she had 2 power house orgasms like that on her own. She knew she dreamt of Mr. Lowman and that was bad enough. When it hit her that no one was in her house Teegan sat at the foot of her bed running her hands through her hair. "I'm so getting fired." Teegan shook her head, stopping to look at her stitched up hand. There was only one person to call, Her best friend Rylan.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you every one for the reviews. I want to get a chapter every other day at the most. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Teegan woke to a loud knock on her door. Looking to the clock seeing it was noon. She grumbled looking down at her naked body remembering the night before. Remembering that she called her best friend, Rylan, after her dreaming lead her to cumming twice.

"Shit you look…" Rylan laughed pushing past the brunette. "So why did you call me so late last night? Whats the big sec-."

"I masturbated to an inmates face!" Teegan blurted covering her mouth.

"You got off on an inmate!" Rylan laughed. "Who? Describe him?" Rylan Pulled Teegan to the couch.

"Happy Lowman." Teegan looked to Rylan as her smile grew. "Hes tall, like…" Teegan stood and put her hand up in the air drawing an invisible line. "He has abs for days, tattoos are _everywhere_." She sighed, closing her eyes remembering Happys torso and back. "Rye. Hes delicious. Cold eyes, dangerous past, I could sit on his face everyday. And I just want to test him out." Teegan opened her eyes, and blushed. "Sorry to much?" She laughed when Rylan's mouth dropped.

"I'm going to say tis off record, and put my job and education to the side. I'm speaking to you as a best friend, and because I love you I want you to listen VERY carefully?" Rylan stood putting her hands on Teegans shoulders, letting out a small sigh and shaking her head looking to the ground. "Tee… You go get him!" Teegan stood dumbfounded at her best friends words. "You want him, go get him. He's a prisoner he needs a little pussy and I'm sure you know just how to get him alone. Go for it. Let him own you, cause I know your into that." Rylan patted Teegan back.

"Rylan you work for the police. You know how that will end." Teegan rolled her eyes. "We should have stayed in Georgia."

Teegan Michels and Rylan Juniper have been best friends since they were 10. Both girls deciding they wanted a job in the criminal justice field. Growing up in the small town of Buckingham, Georgia- population 3,000. Running from there childhoods they both moved across state to California to Bakersfield. Both girls going to a community college, and getting there degrees in criminology, Rylan also took a psychology course getting her B.S. in psychology. Teegan applied to Stockton Prison with Rylan, but they only needed one girl, Rylan letting her best friend take the job. Rylan became a psycologist for the police department checking suspects mental state, making sure they could withstand a lengthy trial, is they could plead mentally ill. Rylan and Teegan grew apart at the demanding jobs but always stayed in touch as much as possible.

"If we stayed in Georgia, we would be some trailer trash, meth addicted whores." Rylan rolled her eyes. "Don't think I forgot about your little sexcapade with half of the town Tee, when you and Little John smoked that shit."

"It was one time Rye. It was one time please stop bringing it up." Teegan looked to her best friend, now making coffee in the kitchen. "What do I do, Mrs. Juniper?" Teegan leaned on her kitchen bar. "I don't need my slutty best friends advice!" Teegan laughed.

"Teegan…" Rylan sighed. "Professionally I would say not to get involved with an inmate, because your right I know how it ends, and so do you." Rylan pulled two cups from the cabinet. "Still take it black?" Rylan stuck her tongue out making a nasty face.

"Yepp… Just like your hair!" Teegan laughed. "Oh I have a mandatory meeting at the Prison you want to come with me and see your little lovers?" Rylan laughed and nodded yes taking a sip from her coffee.

Teegan finished her coffee, and made her way to her bedroom. Looking through her closet she found her ripped skinny jeans and squeezed them up over the black cotton thong with a little jeweled heart on the front. Pulling her bra straps back to clip it, Rylan sang in the living room to the music making Teegan laugh at her out of tune voice. Teegan pulled out her Marilyn Manson sweatshirt and wore it with pride, pulling on the black vans. "You ready Rye?" Teegan laughed as she spotted Rylan trying to twerk on the couch. "You would think with all those degrees you would have found time to get dance lessons." Teegan laughed.

The girl got in the Explorer, and Rylan cranked the radio as Teegan rolled the windows down. "This song!" Rylan squealed, as Bruno Mars- Locked Out of Heaven began playing. The girl enjoyed the booming radio singing the song at the top of their lungs. Teegan turned the radio down. "If I can get you in…" Rylan smiled to Teegan, "I'll try and show you Lowman." Rylan clapped her hands together with a giant smile.

"Does that cute guard with the black hair and grey eyes still work here?" Rylan asked as she braided Teegan's hair in two French braids.

"Yeah but I think hes off today." Teegan said sadly. "He got ripped Rye. Like his muscles are so…" Teegan stopped when she seen a few bikes with SOA stickers on them.

"That good, huh?" Rylan laughed finishing the last braid. "Alright there you go Tee." Teegan walked into the Prison, Rylan in tow.

Rylan was so into her phone she didn't even notice the giant man walking straight towards her lost in conversation with his friend.

"Umphhh." Ryaln fell back on her butt. "Owwww." She murmured rubbing her lower back.

"Sorry." She heard a dark voice that sent shivers down her spine, straight to the bundle of nerves between her legs. She looked up and could swear she was an ant compared to the man looking down on her. "Here." He out reached his hand and Rylan took it.

"My fault." Rylan laughed, looking at her phone on the ground behind her. Bending over perfectly so the mysterious man could admire her set of curves. "Phones can get youin all sorts of trouble." She laughed sweetly. "Rylan." She grinned.

"Quinn." He said sternly, letting his lip twitch as he tried not to smile back. They stood in silence for a minute before Quinn grabbed Rylans phone from her hands, and put his number in, shooting himself a text. "I'll see ya around _Rylan._ " He said with a smirk. Rylan watched the men get on there bikes, and smiled as she pulled her phone out calling Quinn.

"Yeah?" he said roughly over the bikes rumbling, looking to Rylan in the doorway.

"Dinner. My house. Tonight?" Rylan said quickly before she had time to think about it.

"Nahh." Rylan just about busted through the door and smacked him. "Me and a few friends are having a party tonight. I'll text you the information." Quinn hung up abruptly, taking off after his brothers.

"You okay Rye?" Teegan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm great!" Rylan squealed. "I just found my husband Tee. He invited us to a party tonight!" Teegan laughed and nodded.

"I'm in." Teegan roped her arm through Rylans. "I can't get you back there today. But I can tomorrow!" Teegan said lowly but her throat was trying to get her to scream.

Teegan and Rylan waited around, watching Halloween and Freddy Krueger, for Quinn to text Rylan the information when she received a business name.

"T-M Automotive?" Rylan read the text to Teegan. "What the fuck is this a joke?" Teegan handed her computer to Rylan and went to change into party clothes. "I'll drive." Rylan shouted to Teegan.

"Okay!" Teegan looked in the mirror and smirked at her naked body. _DAMN!_ Teegan dug through her shorts finding a pair of low cut shorts, then a white Queen shirt, that was tight on her body. "Ready." Teegan leaned on the hall modeling her outfit for Rylan.

"Hot." Rylan said as she fanned herself. "Good?" Rylan gestured to her outfit choice. A pair of boyfriend jeans that hugged her curves, a loose white tank, and a grey cardigan with nude pumps.

"Sexy little Rye." Teegan teased. "Wearing no bra?" Teegan raised a brow smiling.

"I'm an adult and I can make my own mistakes." Rylan laughed grabbing the keys from Teegan.

The girls drove through Bakersfield, then Stockton. Teegan enjoyed the scenery as Rylan sped through the slums of Stockton. Teegans heart raced when she saw the _Welcome To Charming_ sign.

"Charming?" Teegan shot a look at Rylan.

"Yeah it's a place called Teller-Morrow." Rylan looked at Teegan confused.

"Teller?" Teegan's eyed widened. "I can't."

"were around the corner." Rylan held Teegan's hand.

"No." Teegan said again. "Jax Teller is one of my inmates, him and Happy are apart of a motorcycle club.."

"Sons of…" Rylan snapped her fingers trying to remember the name on Quinn's cut.

" _Anarchy._ " Teegan read the banner as Rylan pulled into the parking lot. "I cant be here Rye. I would get fired." Rylan rolled her eyes, and jumped out of the car her heels crackling on the pavement.

"Remind you of home?" Rylan laughed pulling Teegan by her arm towards the booming music.

"Pussy, weed, beer, whiskey, and cigarettes." Teegan smiled as Rylan opened the door.

"That's him." Rylan nodded to a giant behemoth leaning on the wall.

"He's huge… Rye he'll wreck you, in all senses." Teegan discreetly looked to Rylan's crotch. "Poor, poor kitty." Teegan said in a whisper.

"You made it." Quinn shouted to Rylan, who nodded bitting her lip a little. "And you are?" Quinn smiled to Teegan.

"Teegan." She smiled extending her hand, looking around the room.

"Quinn." He said with a smirk in Rylan's direction. "Bars over there, pool table over here, tables are not reserved more of a find a seat and take it kind of place. And…" Quinn raised a finger, "that includes laps." He winked to Rylan before gesturing to the bar. The girls followed.

"2 shots of Jack." Teegan smiled at the small blonde man wearing a 'prospect' patch.

"One beer." Rylan spoke softly. Teegan lost Rylan through the night after they had a drinking game and Rylan lost, throwing up in the bathroom. Quinn introduced the girls to the other Sons, Teegan gulping hard when she met Clay and Gemma Morrow. Rylan had disappeared somewhere in the crowd with Quinn, and Teegan continued downing shots through the night.

"We got a taker!" Kozik's voice radiated through the air, pulling Teegan towards the pool table. Rylan was straddling Quinn removing her tank top to show her small breasts. Teegan leaned over the table and watched as Rylan and Quinn shared a kiss, gasping into each other as Rylan moved her hips against Quinn. Quinn unbuckled her pants, as Rylan stood, letting them fall to show her little pink g-string. Quinn raised his hips as he pulled his own pants and boxers to his knees. Letting Rylan straddle him again, rubbing on the hard cock between her legs, drawing her heat out of her. Quinn smiled to Rylan and pulled her up to stand on the couch, pulling her hips to his face, her moan loud as she rocked her hips on Quinn's tongue. Rylan fell on the wall chanting Quinns name in a whisper. Teegan watched closely as one of Quinn's hands moved from her lower back to the shinning wet ping folds, disappearing inside of Rylan. "QUINN!" Rylan cried out, as she fell on his tongue, tightening her pussy on Quinns fingers making him laugh. Teegan eyed Quinns visible cock. Remembering how tight Rylan is, _no way it's going to happen._ Teegan stopped to watch perfectly, standing straight across from Quinn and Rylan on the opposite side of the pool table.

Rylan fell down on the couch, Quinn picking her up like she weighed nothing, and pushing her on his lap. Rylan's muffled moans, were barely there as Quinn rubbed his tip over her clit. Releasing her lips to listen to her whimpers, pleading for him. Rylan pushed herself down, stretching herself to the max, her legs shaking at the feeling of Quinn's thick cock pulling her apart. Her breath hitched as she made it all the way down, kissing Quinn as she adjusted to the new size. Rocking her hips slowly, Quinns hand directed her, soon to let go and let Rylan do her own thing. Teegan could feel herself growing wet at scene, only being able to imagine it being her and Happy. Rylans moans echoing in Teegans ears, hearing Rylan gap for air as she sped up, there skin colliding in perfect rhythm as Quinn groaned at the tightest pussy he ever had, pulling Rylans chest to his face pulling a nipple into his mouth, making Rylan speed up her pace. "Fuck…" A squeal came from Rylan as Quinn stood carrying her to the pool table.

The room was silent as Quinn and Rylan were lost in the moment, Quinn sat Rylan on the pool table before she pushed him back, and turned around bending over the table sticking her ass up for him. "Fuck." Quinns voice was deep and loud as he pushed his tip into little Rylan, who was eyeing Teegan. The girls shared a smile, which fell as Rylan head fell onto the pool table, "Shit… Qu-u-inn." Rylan cried. Quinn pulled back and plunged back in to Rylan as she moaned and cried out in pleasure, as Quinn shoved every inch in her. Rylan watched Teegan's eyes, and smiled, shaking her head. Teegan was approached by Kozik and Opie and they had made a plan to somewhat ruin the little show that was being put on for the club house at the moment. When Quinns grunts got louder and the sound of their skin touching started to lose rhythm, Kozik started to clap, as Opie whistled, Teegan laughed out, as Quinn and Rylan looked to the two men, then to Teegan.

"You ruined our pool game ass hole." Kozik laughed as Quinn pulled out of Rylan making her gasp, at the feeling of emptiness. Teegan tossed Rylan her shirt and gave her a sorry look.

"I hate you." Rylan cried as Teegan and her walked outside the clubhouse in the morning. "I was getting dicked down by a beast and you fucking ruin it!" Rylan pushed Teegan to the car.

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to jump on the table but your face was priceless when you couldn't cum." Teegan laughed harder. "Keys?" Teegan reached out. "We are going to the prison so you can meet Lowman. Keys?" Teegan repeated as Rylan tossed the keys.

Teegan decided to keep the windows up and blast the A/C in the SUV, since it was too hot outside. Teegan walked into the prison and met with the Slogan introducing him to Rylan. "Shes my best friend, she actually applied to work here. Since we have an available opening I was hoping to show her around." Teegan pouted her bottom lip to the warden.

"You better make this quick and not tell anyone outside of this prison." Slogan said sternly pointing a finger in Teegan's face.

Teegan pulled Rylan along as they ran across the yard to segregation. "Teller." Teegan smiled as the men eyed her and her companion.

"how in the hell?" Jax laughed.

"Partied with your friends last night Teller. Apparently Quinn has a thing for my best friend." Teegan pointed to Rylan who smiled admiring the men in the cells. Her eyes scanning the tall, tattooed man.

"Rylan." Teegan said gesturing for her to come closer. "This is Jax, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and…" Teegan walked towards Happy, who was pushed against the bars, watching Teegans ass play peekaboo with the bottom of her shorts. "Happy Lowman." Teegan stopped as Happy leaned down too look in her eyes.

"See you when I come back boys, since I get to say when you leave segregation and all." Teegan laughed pulling Rylan away from the cells.

"I'm so going to owe Slogan a blow job." Teegan laughed getting into the car.

"He was hot." Rylan put a hand over her heart. "Think I came just looking at him." She chuckled.

"His jaw twitch, is by far the hottest thing I have ever seen Rye." Teegan started the car, slouching in the seat as she remembered Happy's eyes staring into hers. "His eyes, are so cold, and threatening. Like he could murder you with a blink."

"He could murder your pussy, like Quinn did me last night." Rylan whispered. Teegan tried to act like she didn't hear her say that. A small moan left her lips as she laid her head back on the seat closing her eyes, remembering Rylan and Quinn in clubhouse, placing her and Happy in the scene.

"If I could get away with it Rye, I would get him out and run away to Mexico and he could destroy me every night." Teegan pulled out of the lot, and made her way back to her house, the girls were silent the whole way to Teegan's house.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I was so excited writing it, thank you too HAPPYL22 for helping me and letting me use her. ALSO thank you ItsSimplyNatalie for the cover photo!**_

Teegan laid in bed the sun shining through her windows, her first day back at the prison since the fight. Her legs twitched with a longing. A longing for sex. A touch, a rub, a brush. She looked at the ceiling, and tried to think of things to get her mind off of sex, but couldn't. Happy. Flooded her mind, the way her looked at her in her shorts through the bars, twitching his jaw, his eyes pierced her. One of Teegans hands kneaded her breast, pinching her nipples as she closed her eyes and remembered how Happy's hand grabbed hers roughly and pulled her into the bars. How he was silent trailing his fingers down her forearm taking his shirt, and tying it over her cut. A silent reminder of the power he had over her. Teegan moaned imagining Happy pinching her nipples, his rough hands trailing down to her panties.

"Oh." Teegan whimpered, as her finger laced through her folds, spreading the juices around. Teegan looked into his eyes, watching them through the bars, remembering the shivers he had sent up her spine. Rubbing faster over sensitive clit, Teegans mouth fell open as she breathed in, her body arching away from the bed. She bit her bottom lip imagining it being those of Lowman, wishing so desperately she could taste him. Teegan opened her eyes, pulling her hand out of her panties and opening her night stand drawer, pulling out the different toys varying in size. She smiled spotting the larger one, and put the others back.

"Fuck." She whispered, as she rubbed the tip over her clit. _Happy Lowman._ She smiled, letting a gasp out as she pushed in the toy slowly. Her legs twitched at the sensation over coming her. Starting off slow, and speeding with each pump. Her hips met the toy, pushing it deeper, "Christ." Her body shuddered, as she felt her orgasm coming on hard. "Ha-."

"MORNING!" Rylan busted through the door. Startling Teegan, making her pull the toys out and sit on it.

"Christ Rye." Teegan cried out, "What do you want?"

"Oh I heard you having fun." Rylan through a mischievous smile. "Were you thinking of a certain inmate? Did I stop you from cummiing?" Rylan folded her arms over her chest.

"I apologized." Teegan snapped, throwing the cover off of her, pulling the toys from underneath her and putting it in her night stand. "I love you Rye. But as of right now I want to kill you." Teegan walked past Rylan, working through the house to the kitchen. Pouring her coffee, looking at the newspaper.

Teegan and Rylan drank there coffee in silence, after the awkward morning Teegan had been subjected to, she was going to try and avoid the Sons today. She heard Rylan say something but was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear what she said.

"Tee?" Rylan tapped her elbow watching as Teegan stared into the black coffee. "Earth to Teegan!" Rylan laughed.

"I'm on earth." Teegan rolled her eyes playfully. "Sorry I just can't stop thinking about him Rye."

"I know how you feel." Rylan pulled out her phone and showed the message to Teegan. "He wants to take me out to lunch." Ryan sighed.

"I thought you 'found you husband.'" Teegan air quoted Rylan's words. "You two seemed to hit it off at the party too." Teegan laughed mocking Rylans moans.

"Shut up!" Rylan shoved Teegan as the girls laughed. "I want to go on a date but like you said Tee we work for the government. I work with all the police stations, what if I get a call from Charming PD. What am I supposed to do?" Rylan laid her head on the bar top.

"Oh so now your feeling my pain." Teegan laughed putting her cup in the sink. "Only you get to have mind blowing sex."

"Sounded like you were having mind blowing sex this morning, too." Rylan laughed as Teegan blushed.

Teegan shut her bedroom door, and pulled out her last clean uniform, laying it on her bed neatly. Teegan looked at her collection of bras and panties, pulling out a pink silky thong, and a black and pink laced bra. Stepping into the shower, Teegan let the hot water run over her body. She shook the imaige of Happy out of her head finally, as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Teegan watched her body in the mirror as she got dressed, her breasts squished together when she bent down, the way she poked her ass in the air as she pulled the tight black pants up her body. The way her fingers ran along the collar of her shirt, she found herself wondering about Happ dashboardy.

 _Does he shower regularly? Does he like boobs or ass? Was he married with kids? Does he like me back?_

Teegan looked to her shiny polished shoes, and fidgeted with her badge and name plate. "Looking sharp there Tee." Rylan commented as Teegan grabbed her purse and keys.

"I want details about everything with Quinn." Teegan pointed to Rylan on the couch before closing the door.

"I'll be here!" Rylan shouted, making Teegan laugh as she locked the door, heading to her car. Teegan listened to her _Best of Manson_ playlist on her phone, jamming to the sound booming through her speakers. "Tainted Love." Teegan shook her hips in the seats, grinding down on the black leather, like it was Happy. She pictured Happy in the clubhouse as the song boomed through her head, her body caressing his. Dropping to the floor between his legs, his hand rubbing up her body, pulling up her shirt slightly. Pulling into the parking lot Teegan turned down the music, letting out a small sigh.

"Michels!" Slogan shouted as Teegan entered the cafeteria, the inmates looking to her. "Welcome back, again!" Teegan looked around the cafeteria smiling to herself remembering that the Sons were in segregation. "The inmates in Seg?" Slogan watched Teegan go wide eyed, worried she had said something out loud she gulped and nodded. "Can they come out?"

"Yeah. I can get Shu to bring them here." Teegan gave a small smile.

"No I want you to do it." Slogan said sternly walking away. Teegan closed her eyes letting out a small sigh. _So much for avoiding!_ She screamed in her head. Walking to the seg unit Teegan remembered her fun times earlier. Arguing with herself about the rights and wrongs of getting with Happy, she smiled to the guard in the tower who hit the button for her enter the building.

 _I could sleep with him right now. No guards until noon, breakfast has been served and picked up. If I walk the others back, and come back._

A smile was on Teegan's face as she let out a giggle, planning her big moment. Stopping in front of the cell holding Jax and Juice. "You boys ready?" Teegan grabbed her walkie talkie. "Open Seg cell 2." She moved so Juice and Jax could make their way out of the cell stretching and leaning on the wall. "Open Seg cell 3." Bobby and a beaten Calaveras came out.

"I want to speak to Warden." Calaveras spit out. "These little punks…" Teegan held her hand up hearing the low growl from Happy. Her legs quivered as the sound vibrated through her straight to her clit.

"On the wall…" Teegan motioned to the wall. "Teller and Ortiz your cuff mates!" Teegan pulled a hand from both men and throwing the cuffs on them. "Calaveras and Munson." Teegan shot a sorry look to Bobby, who held his hand out, Teegan waited for Calaveras to give her his hand.

"No way…Go to hell bitch." Teegan smiled at Calaveras' words.

Teegan looked into his eyes, as she grabbed the walkie talkie. "Open Seg cell 1." Teegan watched as Calaveras shrunk down. Feeling the hot breath over her, she could smell the familiar scent. "Lowman." Teegan smiled at Calaveras. "Meet your new cell mate, if yu would like to stay in Seg a little longer?" Teegan turned around, trying to avoid looking into Happy's eyes. She looked at the sweat on his body, and could tell he had been working out in his cell.

"You can't…" Teegan stopped Calaveras by slamming him on the wall.

"Then give me your hand to walk you back to gen pop!" She yelled. "Now."

Teegan watched Calaveras carefully pulling his hand to Bobby's putting the cuffs on. "Was that so damn difficult?" Teegan snapped. "I need to slam you both on a wall?" Teegan asked looking to Happy and Tig, snapping impatiently. Happy's jaw twitched at Teegans words, as he fought himself not to nod a 'yes.' Putting a hand in front of Teegan letting her put the cuffs on him and Tig.

"You like cuffs, Michels?" Tig asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Teegan smiled, walking away from the men putting more effort in her hips.

Teegan escorted the men back to there cells, and watched as they all sat on there beds. "Now behave you little children!" Teegan pointed to Jax and the guys. "I would hate to have to keep you alone in segregation." She looked to Happy, as she fought a wink, hoping he had already caught on.

Teegan watched the clock hit 3 p.m. and she made her last rounds, stopping at Happy's cell, when he let out a whistle. "What can I do for you, Lowman?" She said sternly, seeing the guard at the door eyeing the pair cautiously.

"You want it?" He said sharply, looking at Teegans form. Noticing her hips looked different, then when she was in the shorts. Teegan looked at him confused. "Don't play games, Michels." He growled lowly.

Teegan's eyes widen as she noticed Happy taking in her form. Trying not to let out the school girl squeal itching in her throat. She swallowed the feeling and let it roar in her head as Happy turned around and messed with his pants. Teegan's breath hitched as she watched Happy lean on the wall, getting himself off. "Seg." He sharply, letting out a groan. Teegan thought about it and walked coser to the bars, signaling for the officer at the door to stop. "When you get out of here I know where to find you." Teegan said softly. "I need this job." With her words, Happy listened to her shoes click on the floor.

Rylan was still dressed in the white floral summer dress, and baby pink heels when Teegan arrived home. "I made your favorite Tee!" Rylan smiled, her faced glowing in the light.

"Happy offered me." Teegan said, finally letting out her squeal. "He started jacking off…" Rylan dropped the spoon on the counter and leaned onto the counter, her eyes screamed for more. "His back was towards me so no I didn't see anything. But he asked me to put him back in Seg. I told him no that I needed the job and I could find him when he left." Teegan pulled the band out of her hair letting the brown locks fall over shoulders.

"You turned him down?" Rylan shook her head. "Should have taken it!"

"I couldn't if we went to seg, the night guards are there." Teegan quickly regreted the words.

"Have you been planning this?" Rylan's mouth dropped a little as Teegan nodded.

"Everyday, Rye." Teegan stood walking away to her room, unbuttoning her shirt. Teegan slipped on a pink sweat shirt and blue jean shorts, sitting at the table. "You made me Chicken Tostadas!" She said excitedly. "I love you so much Rye!" She clapped her hands looking down at the food. "Now about your date!" Teegan said filling her plate.

"It was…" Rylan paused looking at Teegan sadly, then smiling. "Perfect. He took me out on his bike, we drove to a small diner outside of Stockton. He was great! Telling me about his life, and how he got with the Sons. He even told me about another certain biker." Rylan covered her mouth hiding the laugh. "Quinn is amazing, Tee. I think he really could be mine one day. It sounds crazy, only a first date. But I swear, I see something in him." Teegan smiled as Rylan twirled the fork with a loving smile on her face. "I even told him about Casey." Rylan's smile faded.

"Rye. Casey is in Georgia, you know he would never leave his mom." Teegan put her hand on Rylan's, "and besides I will kill him if I see him near you." Teegan squeezed her hand assuring her.

Rylan's ex, Casey, was a great guy. He went to Georgia Tech and became an engineer for the army, slowly pulling Rylan away from her family and friends. Teegan took notice and showed up at Rylan's house for her birthday, when a few drunk old classmates rushed out of the house leaving a beaten and bruised Rylan. Teegan watched as Casey left the room with a black haired girl, kissing her roughly. After putting Rylan in her car, Casey stormed Teegan, slamming her face on the hood of the car breaking her nose. Luckily for her that all that happened before she took off taking Rylan to the hospital, and they had planned there escape from the small town, and Casey.

The girl finished dinner in silence, Teegan finished the dishes as Rylan put in a movie. The scary music, spreading a smile on Teegan's face. "I swear we can quote this movie by heart." Teegan laughed as Friday the 13th spread on the screen then oozed away in a blood effect.

"You want to go to a party tonight?" Rylan asked Teegan. "I promise we'll actually get our own room!" Rylan laughed.

"No I think I'm going to stay here." Teegan said with a yawn. "I have a big shift tomorrow." Teegan turned off the tv hugging Rylan. "Be careful!" She called out.

"Yes, mommy." Rylan said in a squeaky voice. Teegan pulled her hair up in a loose bun filling up her bath tub. Her phone buzzing pulled her out of the day dream in her head.

"Hello?" She answered cautiously.

"Teegan?" She heard a familiar voice. "it's Kozik from Friday." He said a little annoyed.

"Okay?" She stood pulling the robe off the hook wrapping it around herself. "What can I do for you?" She said quietly opening the door slowly.

"I need a favor…" he said quickly. "I need you to give Jax Teller a message."

"No." Teegan said quickly. "I will not."

"We know about what happened today with you and Happy." Teegan looked down at her feet, as she grined.

"So?" She humored. "I see that shit every day, Kozik. Visitations are tomorrow, tell him yourself." Teegan hung up quickly. When her phone buzzed for a text.

 _Tell him. They have new and better protection, Clay got a good deal for them. They will be contacted shortly._

Teegan read the message a few more times before putting the phone down and hanging the robe. She sighed in relief as the hot water covered her body. She rolled up a small towel placing it behind her head. Teegans hand trailed her thigh, her body yearning for a continuation of early in the morning. Teegan sighed at the quietness in her house.

Teegan sighed as she left tub the water splashing around her, bending over unplugging the drain. Teegan through her hair over wrapping it in a towel. She walked through the house naked. Grabbing a wine glass, pouring her favorite white wine. Placing the glass on her night stand. Teegan spread out on her bed, letting the towel loosen its grip on her hair. Pulling out the toy from this morning Teegan massaged her clit, not having to worry about anyone hearing her, saying Happy's name on repeat.

Teegan reached for the toy, teasing her entrance she closed her eyes, and pictured Happy's sweaty body over her, his cold eyes looking into hers, his groan's echoing in her head. She spread her legs more as the tip slid into her, her head fell back, and she moaned. Happy calling her 'Michels' as he pushed in deeper, Teegan bit her bottom lip as she slammed the toy into her, with a cry of pleasure. "Happy." She said breathlessly, as she thrusted her hips. She felt her orgasm building, as she chanted Happy's name like a prayer. Her scream of Happy's name drawing out of her as she shivered, and her legs closed on her hand. Teegan rolled to her side grabbing the wine glass. Her body begged for more, but she couldn't give any more than the toys she had. "Going to be a long night." She looked at her phone debating on if she knew anyone willing to have a quick session. Shaking her head she turned off the lamp next to her, and closed her eyes.

Teegan walked through the prison halls, the men whistling and howling at her. "Teller." Teegan motioned for him to come to her. "Clay made a good deal. You have new and better protection, you will be contacted shorty." Teegan whispered.

"Thank you." Jax gave a charming smile.

"Yeah." Tegan folded her arms. "Let me make this clear to _all_ of you." Teegan looked to the other Sons. "I work here, and I go home. I don't want to be contacted for some message sender game. The next time you want a message sent, tell them to come to visitation." Teegan snarled. "I will not lose my jb for a bunch of convicts." Teegans words were sharp, as the guys, except Happy, grinned at her.

"Relax, darlin." Jax stated before sitting on his bed. "Not like I'm asking you to buy me a burner cell and bring it to me." He smiled to her. Teegan shook her head and walked to the bars.

"You are out of your fucking mind, Teller." She eyed him. "Are you serious?" She laughed without humor. Jax nodded slowly his smile still present. Teegan rolled her eyes, looking down the halls. "Whats in it for me?" She said quickly.

"Whatever you want?" He looked towards Happys cell.

"Your prostituting your friend?" Teegan smiled. "I don't need your help, I got that covered on my own."

"Fine. We will owe you a debt. You can cash it in whenever you want." Jax looked to Bobby who nodded.

"Any particular brand." Teegan laughed walking away. "I have lunch in 10."

Teegan stood in the corner store, looking at the burners. Unsure if she could really get away with it. Teegan closed her eyes, and let her hand find a shelf, searching it for the plastic case. Her stomach was turning as she looked in the bag in front of the store. _Why am I doing this? What could I possibly need from a group of bikers?_ Teegan sliced the phone out of the plastic and plugged it in, charging it for her hour break. Setting up the minute's card. Teegan looked at the chips and salad she bought and felt sick. Driving back to the prison, Teegan put her number in the burner. Sending a message to herself, then deleting the message off the burner. Teegan took a deep breath as she entered the prison, nervously walking through the metal detector. Teegan let out her breath when the machine stayed silent.

Teegan smiled opening the door to the cell block. "Lowman." Teegan nodded. "you still up for seg?" She said as her hand caressed the bars. Happy stood quickly, pressing against the bars, his breath hot on her face.

"Lets go." He said in a low growl.

"I need a reason to take you to Seg." She said rolling her eyes. Happy grew a small grin, quickly fading as he turned punching Tig in the stomach. Teegan grabbed her walkie, "open cell 8! I'll be taking Lowman to Seg." Teegan stood back eyeing Happy with hooded eyes. "You okay Trager?" Teegan smiled. Tig gave a weak thumbs up as he coughed catching his breath.

"Shall we?" Happy gestured to Teegan. Teegan smiled and twirled her handcuffs over her fingers. Putting both hands behind his back. She gave a little push and smiled to Jax who shook his head laughing.

"I'll call it in when I need you." She smiled to the blonde. Teegan walked with Happy to Seg the quietness of the walk only making her more nervous.

"Whats your name?" Happy asked as she looked to the tower.

"Teegan." She opened the door, grabbing Happys arm pulling him in. She looked around the unit and noticed how empty it was. Not even another inmate, she smiled to herself. Teegan walked to a cell on the second floor, away from the front door. Taking the handcuffs off Happy he quickly pinned her on the cells wall.

"You sure about this." He asked only inches from her face. Teegan bit her lip and nodded. "Say it. Say what you want." Happy demanded.

"Lowman you have turned me on since my first day back. I have done nothing but imagine you. You turn me on so much, now…" Teegan leaned closer to his lips her voice going into a whisper. "Fuck me." Her voice was pleading on the verge of begging. Happy stood back and took off his orange shirt laying it on the metal bed. Teegan unbuckled her pants, pulling the belt hoistering her weapons off setting them in the sink. Her pants cascaded to the floor, as her glittery lace pantie shimmered in Happys eye sight.

Happy watched her bend over pulling the pants over her shoes, palming at his pants the friction making him groan. He hadn't seen a naked woman in what seemed like ages, being inside for almost 8 months. He knew he wouldn't last long looking at Teegans curves. Happy stood pulling his pants to his thighs.

"So you think about me?" He growled stroking himself, Teegan blushed and nodded, folding her pants laying them on the pillow. "How do you imagine me?" He sat back on the bed gesturing for Teegan to come closer.

Teegan heard the screams for her to leave the cell. But she needed Happy. She wanted Happy. Teegan took a deep breath and walked to the bed. Admiring Happy's thick cock, she placed a hand on his thigh and lowered to her knees. "No." Happy stated.

"We have two hours before anyone come in here." Teegan smiled, the licked Happy's tip, his hips rocked up. "I imagine you rough. I didn't imagine you were this big." She laughed. "I imagined your hands." Teegan put her lips around the glorious member, hallowing her cheeks, sucking hard. Happys groans, driving Teegan to another level. Almost hoping this wasn't a dream. Happy placed a hand on the back of Teegan's head, ushering her to go faster. Teegan looked up into Happy's blank eyes, now filled with lust, her eyes pure and innocent. Happy pushed her head down not breaking eye contact, as he unloaded with a loud grunt into Teegan's mouth. Teegan moaned as the cum hit her tongue. Teegan licked her lips closing her eyes, thanking the Gods for this moment.

Happy pulled Teegan up quickly. "its been almost 8 months, I ain't had pussy in a while." Happy pushed her panties to the side, as she stood in front of him. He ran his hand up her thigh, admiring the pink skin. Closing his eyes as he felt how wet she was. Pulling her roughly by the hips, he laid her down on the bed. Teegan spread her legs wide, making Happy laugh. Laying between her legs he kissed her roughly, his hands moving up her shirt rubbing her nipples over the bra. "Happy." Teegan rocked her hips on his. Teegan closed her eyes, as Happy kissed over her shirt. She wanted to know how could his mouth was, his lips plump, she would always watch his tongue lick his bottom lip. Teegans eyes shot open as her hand landed on Happy's head. "SHIT!" She gasped, his tongue work was better than she ever could have imagined it to be. "F-F-F-u-." Teegan sounded like a skipping CD, trying to let out her words, but she was mind blown. She looked down Happy as his eyes met hers. She let out a small laugh, watching as he pulled back.

"I like the snake." Teegan pointed to his head. "It looks good from my angle." Happy chuckled, as he watched Teegan smile at him, he stuck he tongue out and liked through her juices, then down rimming her entrance with his tongue her laugh subsiding into a moan, her smile broke and her mouth hung open. Her breath gasping for hair. Happy sat up, admiring her pussy, and then her body, the parts of it he could see. "One hours." Teegan said breathlessly looking at her watch. Happy leaned over her and kissed her, his tongue pushing past her lips, licking her lower lip, before he pulled back and watched his cock graze over her clit, Teegan's moan for him to continue driving his need to pleasure her. Pushing into her, he closed his eyes and huffed out a groan, listening to her gasp his name.

"Shit." He started to rock slowly. Teegan cried out in pleasure, puling Happy down to meet her lips, moaning into each other Teegan wrapped her hands around his neck as he sped up his pace. "Fuck Happy." Her legs began to shake, as she tightened on him. "Damn, girl." Happy grunted as he kissed her sloppily. "So tight Teegan." He whispered in her ear, her moan getting louder at his words. Her body convulsed as her third orgasm hit her, her body trembled at his thrusts. "I can't.' Happy grunted looking into Teegans eyes. "Not in me." She shook her head. Happy smiled sitting up quickly grabbing one of Teegans legs and holding it to his chest. "Teegan." Happy grunted pulling out of her, and stroking himself quickly, letting her leg fall back down to the bed. Teegan watched as the cum shot on the glittery pair of panties, Happy's groans making her wet again.

Teegan took of the panties putting them in her pocket. Cleaning herself off, smiling as Happy watched her. "What?" She smiled to him.

"This for that burner in your pocket?" He said lowly. Teegan shot him a glance, and shook her head. Buttoning her pants, and tucking in her shirt, she walked to Happy sitting on the bed.

"No." She straddled him, pushing her lips onto him. "Jax tried to sell you, but I declined. I want you because you want me too." Teegan whispered into his ear, as Happy's hands trailed up her thighs, and stopped on her ass giving a squeeze. "Next time…" Teegan kissed him quickly, grabbing her belt checking to make sure everything was there.

Teegan walked Happy back to his cell, "Don't do that again." She said sternly seeing the Warden heading towards her.

"Good to see you were watching the cells." Slogan smiled to Teegan. "have a good night Michels."

"You too, Sir." She smiled as Slogan walked past her.

"Teller." Teegan put her hand in her pocket tossing him the burner. "I still have my debt with you." She said it loud enough so Happy could hear.

"You can shove a bar of soap up Juice's ass, for getting me this!" Jax laughed, as Teegan made a disgusted face. "Kidding." Jax said quickly noticing Teegan's face.

Teegan finished the last walk around before she left, and clocked out. Sitting in her car Teegan let out a scream of excitement, pulling out her phone calling the only person she could trust, Rylan.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So this chapter is short and i apologize, but wee need a little excitement! Thank you to everyone for your support and kind words i appreciate it :)_**

Teegan was restless, alone in her house. Unsure with her own thoughts.

Did she really have sex with an inmate? In the prison?

Her thoughts of the moment's she had spent with Happy played in her head. She didn't feel a heat seeping through her body, only a numbness. Teegan desperately needed to tell someone anyone. Dialing Rylan's number again for the third time that night, as her voicemail played. Teegan pulled the phone away and ended the call. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped.

 _Sons Burner._ Teegan hit the contact staring at the green phone button, debating on what she should do. Sighing and locking the phone she rolled over facing away from her phone. Teegan drifted to sleep when the burner she bought earlier plagued her mind, now. Teegan rolled around huffing as she threw the cover off and walked to her kitchen. "3 a.m… Just fucking perfect." Teegan sat on the couch, turning on the TV stopping on _Cops_. Teegan laughed as they chased and captured the men and woman. Singing along to the theme song, she made herself some eggs. "5 a.m." Teegan ran to her room and waited for her alarm to go off. Exactly at 5, slamming her hand on the off button, with a confident smile.

Teegan took care to shave her body in the shower, not a single hair except on her head. Teegan proud with the job she had done, turned off the water grabbing her moisturizer before she dried off. The smell of the brewing coffee drawing Teegan out of the bathroom. She pulled on the clean egg white thong admiring her curves in the mirror, the baby pink bra making the tan on her skin pop, she pulled the pants up feeling something in her pocket.

"Shit." Teegan looked at the glittery lace. "Why on my panties?" She shook her head, smacking herself mentally. _Idiot! You stupid idiot!_ With her mind now racing again, Teegan couldn't help but feel guilty for her actions. Taking advantage of an inmate, which the state could arrest her for, calling it rape. _Rape! Rape!_ Teegan's breaths quickened as she thought of all the possibilities that could now happen.

 _What if he didn't pull out fast enough? What if that was the plan of the MC? What they wanted Teegan in trouble? What if Happy was using her like Jax was? What if she got arrested for… Rape._

Teegan gulped down her coffee, now running late. She ran outside jumping in the car and speeding off. She walked into the prison avoiding eye contact with the other guards, nervous in her own mind, like they already knew her secret. She hated that she was in the same unit everyday, but the warden thought that was best. Keeping the guards familiar with the inmates.

"Hey." She heard Jax call as soon as she entered the unit. The cells open, inmates walking around. "Hello?" Jax said again this time walking towards her. Teegan stared at Jax, Juice, then Happy.

"no." She held her hand out stopping the men. She walked closer her voice a whisper. "I can't help you anymore. Keep your debt. Keep the burner. But I _am not_ helping you anymore." Teegan began to walk away, when Happy whistled loudly making Teegan stop in her tracks.

"You should know theres a stain on your pants." Happy whispered into her ear from behind her. "Couldn't imagine what it is?" He let out a low chuckle sending a shiver down Teegan spine, putting a quicker speed to her walk. Teegan walked into the bathroom looking at the mirror and turning.

"God damnit." She murmured. There it was. A bunch of little stains, near her butt, the white stains that Happy had placed there. Teegan grabbed a paper towel wetting it, jumping when the bathroom door swung open and Shu walked in.

"Fun morning or fun night?" Shu laughed noticing the stains.

"Neither." Teegan gave a weak smile. When she felt the stains were nearly gone, she placed the towel in the trash walking back out into the unit. Glaring at Happy who was smirking towards her. She could feel the heat pooling from her body as he stared her body up and down, watching her pants tighten around her hip as they swayed. Happy nodded to Teegan and she walked over, with every bone in her telling her to walk away.

"Seg?" Happy growled with a sexy tone. Teegan closed her eyes and sighed walking away. Happy stood quickly grabbing Teegan's arm making her jump. Two guards rushed from the control room as Teegan fought for her arm. "Seg." He said again this time more demanding, like she was some piece of ass.

"Lowman, let go." Teegan snapped. Happy felt the bar strike his back falling forward to Teegans feet. He let out a few coughs looking up at Teegan.

"Sending me to seg, Michels?" He smiled like he won a race.

"No." She pulled out her gun aiming it Happy. "Touch me again, Lowman, and seg wont be the place your heading. You'll be in a body bag." Happy's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel of Teegans gun. "Got it?"

"Yes, Te- Michels." Teegans breath hitched as he stumbled his words, almost letting her name slip. Teegan put her gun in holster nodding to the other guards. Jax and the others rushing to Happy's aid.

"I'm not asking Teller." Teegan's voice was sharp, "I'm telling you, I'm done." Jax nodded as Teegan turned around, the other inmates moving for little Miss. Sunshine to exit. Teegan headed to the wardens office trying to figure out what to tell him.

"Michels…" Slogan smiled, but it quickly faded seeing the grimace on Teegan's face.

"I need to be moved to a different unit." Teegan asked batting her eyes at the half way bald man.

"Why?" Slogan sighed.

"My best friend that was here with me, Rylan." Teegan check Slogans face and he nodded. "She's been… Uhmmm… I have no relation to what she does but I feel like you should know. Rylan has been seeing, unknowingly to my knowledge, a Son. A Son, as in the motorcycle club that Teller, Lowman, Ortiz, Trager, and Munson are a part of." Teegan let out a sigh of relief as Slogan nodded and let out a grunt.

"Well, if you have no relation I don't see why you need to move unit." Slogan motioned his hands dismissing her from his office.

"Because sir, I went to a party at there clubhouse. I don't think the guys on the outside know I work here, but I don't want this to be a hidden secret. They are under investigation, and I don't want this to be brought up and my record ruined." Teegan sat back down, letting out the truth, just skipping over the more important details, like sleeping with an inmate.

"While I do appreciate you coming to me with this information." Slogan looked to Teegan. "I'm not going to change your unit. You're a great worker and I know you would never jeopardize your record, or this prisons record. You know what is right and what is wrong. I know for a fact I could trust you Michels." Slogan smiled to her, as she adjusted herself in her seat, uncomfortable as his words of praise, when she was the one sleeping with an inmate. Teegan just smiled and left the office, her ears ringing with Slogans words. Slogan couldn't help the sensations that plagued her, she wanted Happy. She wanted him right now.

Teegan pulled back from the unit door breathing deeply gaining her composure, she opened the door, and made her walk through. "Ready for lunch boys?" She smiled as the inmates hollered in approval of the question. "Open the cells." She stood by the front door watching the inmates file out, looking at the bald biker, his orange shirt defining the muscles on his arms the tattoos staring back at her, almost mockingly. Teegan ordered the inmates out of the building Happy not even giving her a second glance as he walked by her.

Teegan knew she was harsh but she needed to make her point since the men weren't going to listen. Teegan smiled as the new shift walked in, sighing as she pulled off her belt sitting in the car. Teegan closed her eyes, enjoying the peace. Her phone buzzed knocking her out of her day dream.

 _Hey Tee, I'm home. I know I went MIA but I was Quinn!_

Teegan smiled finally hearing from her best friend. Replying quickly.

 _Good, cause I have some shit to tell you about my sex life, and a certain man._

Teegan hit send and turned the car on. Tapping to the music, humming to the country song that was blaring, as her hair flew out of the tight bun as the wind poured into her car through the opened windows. Teegan was unsettling happy for someone who had broken so many laws. Ending the relationship between herself and the incarcerated Sons making her mind ease. Teegan pulled onto her street rolling up her windows, smiling seeing the red sports car in her drive way. She had been needing to talk to Rylan for a full 24 hours, and now she finally had the chance.

Teegan locked the car hitting the button once more for the car horn. Unlocking the door, something felt off when Rylan didn't come out to greet her.

"Rylan?" Teegan called out as she set the belt holstering her only weapons on the table near the door. "Rye you here?" Teegan called out again this time disappointment plaguing her voice, her keys clinking to the glass bowl she put them in next to her belt. "Did you leave me alone you little slut?" She laughed out making her way to the kitchen grabbing a bottled water. Teegan stopped at the front of the hallway noticing shadows under her bedroom door. "Rye." She walked to her room, opening the door. She smiled to Rye, "what are you doing in here?" Teegan jumped as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Because I told her to come here, princess." Teegan shivered at the familiar voice, and name. The girls' past finally coming to light. Teegan stood straight watching Rylan finally look up. Teegan gasped at the busted lip, watching the blood trickle from a cut on Rylan's face. Turning slowly, her breath hitched, as she was now the one staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Casey…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**So i dont want to spoil to i do want to give a warning there is a rape in this chapter, and its not very detailed but the scene very real.**_

"Casey…" Teegan took a step back as Casey emerged from behind the door. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Casey smiled sweetly. "I want my Queen and Princess back home." His smile faded as he got closer to the girls. "What am I going to do with… with you Rye?"

"Wh-W-what do you m-m-mean?" Rylan stumbled her words, carefully moving away from Casey.

"God your still stupid." Casey sighed, his eyes glued to Rylan. "You want to explain the man you've been fucking?"

"He's…" Rylan stopped when her back hit the wall. She was trapped in the room along with Teegan, Casey now face to face with them both. "A –gr-g-great g-guy." Casey said softly. Two screams filled the house as Casey punched the wall just inches from Rylan's face. The girl quickly calmed themselves as Casey's face grew red.

"Great guy?" Casey snapped. "Does this look like a great guy?" Casey reached into a bag on Teegan's bed, pulling out an envelope. Casey pointed to the file on the ground looking to Teegan. Cautiously bending over grabbing the envelope, Teegan sighed opening the file to see the guys all fucking around with croweaters. She stopped on a picture of Happy.

"These all from the same night?" Teegan looked to Casey handing the pictures, with Happy's on top to Rylan.

"Yes." Casey nodded. "Those are from two nights ago." If Teegan didn't know any better she would have believed Casey, but she thought she would keep her secret to herself. She looked to Rylan with a wink.

"I'm sorry Rye… I know how much you like him." Teegan said softly placing a hand on Rylan's shoulder as she cried, pulling her into a hug. "You happy? You've broke her heart for the second time." Teegan looked to Casey, who oddly looked on hurt by his own actions.

"I didn't want to upset you buttercup." Casey pushed Teegan to the ground, grabbing Rylan and embracing her in a hug. He pulled back slowly caressing her face, looking to Teegan, Rylan knew what happens next.

"I can't…" Rylan tried to push back Casey. "I can't do this with you, Casey." Casey's demeanor changed instantly grabbing Ryman by her shoulders forcing her body on his. "Casey…" Rylan begged, pushing him back. Teegan stood quickly as Casey's hands trailed down Rylans body. Teegan shoved Casey off her best friend, Casey snapped up pushing Teegan with all his strength to the wall, hitting her head, all Teegan could hear were Rylan's muffled cries.

Teegan could hear a voice, sultery calling Rylans names, then Rylans small whimpers after the words were said. She treied to focus her hearing but when she opened her eyes she didn't expect to see what she did. Teegan fought the ropes holding her arms to the foot of her bed as she sat on the floor. Rylan's face just inches from hers. Tears shedding down here face her body rocking, Teegan could see the pain in Rylans eyes, still able to actually hear anything. Teegan's leg gave out a few times as she tried to stand, finally hearing a manly groan, mixed with the cries of Rylan. Teegan looked up and seen Casey behind her naked best friend, a fire stirring inside of her as her eyes adjusted to narrow in on Casey.

"Stop Casey." Teegan said in daze, "stop." She said again louder.

"Don't worry princess you next." Casey had a twinge in his voice that made Teegan shiver. Rylan cried out, as her orgasm hit her in waves. Teegan bent to Rylans face resting her forehead on hers.

"I'm so sorry Rye." Teegan cried with her best friend. "I'm so…" Teegan stopped when Casey grabbed her head.

"Your going to watch." Casey pulled out of Rylan, releasing Teegans hair, shoving her to the ground. Casey flipped Rylan over, Teegan could see her full pink bits.

"Different angle when your not the one fucking her." Casey snapped leaning over the bed, running his hand along Rylan's folds.

"Stop Casey. Please let her go. Shes suffered enough." Teegan let out a cry.

"No… This all your fault Teegan." Casey pointed his finger to Teegan before pulling Rylan further down the bed. Pulling her to him, with a swift grunt forcing back in her. Rylan laid numb as Casey continued, looking to Teegan the girl shared tears together as Rylan reached her hand out grabbing onto Teegan's.

It seemed like hours, but it was only a few mere minutes, before Casey finished. Throwing Rylans close to her.

"Lets go." Casey pointed Teegan's government issued gun to Rylan, making her speed up getting dressed. Trying not to concentrate on the pain as she pulled up the pants. "Lets go show that biker how wet you are for me." Casey let out a low chuckle. Casey pulled Rylan close before leaving the house. "You say, do, look, scream, wink at anyone Teegan I will shoot her." Teegan nodded to Casey in an understandment. The door opened and Teegan grabbed her car keys, then sneaking her phone. Casey put Rylan in the passenger seat, watching Teegan as she got in the backseat, behind his seat.

"I have my phone Rye. Don't worry." Teegan said quickly before Casey got in the car.

 _Jax, Happy. Whoever has this burner? I need to cash in my debt. Heading to TM let them know hes dangerous._

Teegan sent the text quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jax was sitting on the small bench, the California sun beating on the group, waiting for a text from Kozik, when the phone buzzed. "Got it." Jax said lowly, the guys all huddled around. "Jesus Christ."

"What?" Tig looked over his shoulder. "Who do we have a debt with?" Tig's words shook Bobby.

"Michels." He said lowly to Jax, who nodded.

"Said to tell TM 'He's dangerous.'" Jax looked around at the men. Happy stood quickly, "Happy don't draw attention." Jax snapped, as Happy punched the fence.

"This is our fault." Happy said after regaining himself. "She was just supposed to get you the phone and that was it. Now look shes kidnapped by some psycho, we probably put on her. She's probably scared shitless." Happy felt his rage building again, as Jax sent a text to Quinn, letting him know what Teegan had said.

"Quinn." Rylan said voice shaking, Casey jamming the gun on her back. Quinn stood showing Casey his full height.

"I have the gun big man." Casey said with a smile, taking note of Quinn's need to be the biggest. "Seems were in a rut. _Quinn_." Casey's smiled dropped as he said his name. "I'm Casey."

Quinns fist's tighten at his sides. "They told me about you." Quinn looked to Rylan and she couldn't keep her eyes on his. _What could she be ashamed of?_ Quinns mind raced. He triled her body, noticing a trickle of blood on her leg. Rylan and Teegan followed his eyes, Teegan gasped at the blood. Casey pushed Rylan down, holding the gun to her head.

"Take you pants off…" Casey ordered, when Rylan shook her head no Casey shoved the gun to the back of Rylan's head harder. Rylan began unbuttoning her pants, the other guys in the room turning around as to not see Rylan's parts. "Tell him…"

"H-he wants y-y-you t-to see…" Rylan stoped as she closed her eyes, crying. "I can't." She shook her head turning to Casey. Rylan screamed as Casey fell on her squirming under his limp body. Teegan pushed Casey off wrapping her arms around Rylan, as the girls cried together.

"I'm sorry Rylan." Teegan whispered into her ear. Pulling Rylans face back the girls rested there foreheads together, as they calmed knowing the terror of the night was over. "What will happen to him?" Teegan looked to Clay and Quinn.

"Tell us what happened?" Quinn helped the two girls up. The girls sat telling the small remainder of Sons what happened. Quinn 's face turned red when Teegan told them about the rape, he looked up listening to Casey come too. Quinn stood from the bar, punching Casey in the face, his hands connecting to Casey's jaw, cheek, and both his eyes. Clay called for Quinn to stop, Kozik and Opie pulling him back.

"We need to make this right for Happy too." Teegan looked to Clay with wide eyes, _did they know?_ "You're a double agent. Who also has a thing for bikers, in orange, in jail, in cells." Clay smiled his teeth clinging to the cigar in his mouth as Teegans heart raced. "Besides when Jax said we had a debt owed to you…" Clay waved his hand in the air.

"I told Jax I was done." Teegan shook her head standing from the table. "I'm done. Thank you for saving us, but I have to leave." Teegan looked to Clay and the others with a nod, taking her gun off the table. Rylan was asleep on the couch, her head in Quinn's lap. "Thank you." Teegan said again before opening the door, walking into the California sun. Cursing to herself racing back to her house, she was already an hour late for work. Teegan quickly changed her uniform, grabbing the belt and placing her gun back in the holster.

Walking through the prison Teegan clocked in walking to her unit, seeing the Warden a scowl on his face. "Sir." Teegan looked at Slogan apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I was going to call but it would have slowed me down. My alarm…" Teegan stopped when Slogan raised his hand.

"I don't care. If you haven't noticed were short staffed already." Slogan started letting out a sigh. "The Sons were asking if you were okay? They like you Michels, they barely throw glances at anyone." Slogan patted Teegan's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry again." Teegan looked down to her shoes, waiting for Slogan to walk away. Teegan opened the unit door, her eyes meeting Happy's as he let out a breath.

"You okay?" Happy said quietly. Teegan looked to him as tears formed in her eyes and shook her head. Happy wanted so desperately to just hug the little woman, but the bars stopped him. "Seg?" She said quietly, looking up to Happy, nodding his head. Teegan watched as Happy punched Tig in the face, Tig swung back this time making Teegan open the doors faster.

"If you two want to fuck…" Tig said holding his jaw, "just say so… But this turning around and hitting me shit ends now." Teegan looked up at Happy, his nostrils flaring.

"Come on." Teegan pulled Happy's hand. "I'm sorry Tig." Teegan looked to the man blood dripping from his mouth, reminding her of Rylan's face. Bloody. Cut.

Teegan led Happy to Seg, finally alone Teegan sat on the bed her eyes building tear, the lump in her throat growing as she explained to Happy what had happened, and who Casey was. When she ended, she let out the cry she had been holding in. Happy finally had the chance to hug Teegan, pulling her close. Teegan buried her face in Happy's neck, her hands wrapped around his torso pulling him into her. They stayed for a few minutes holding each other. Happy pulled away looking at Teegan's face, her eyes puffy, her cheeks red, he waned so desperately to make the pain go away.

He leaned in kissing her, softly, tender. Waiting for her to open her mouth before he slid his tongue into her mouth. Teegan let out a small gasp as Happy began unbuttoning her shirt, never leaving her lips. He looked down at her chest, he imagined how they would fit in his hand. Happy looked back to Teegan eyes, they were starting to get there color back. Happy kissed her again crawling over her.

"Happy." Teegan let out a moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please…" Her voice became shaky, "make it go away." Happy unbuckled Teegans pants tossing the belt to the wall, he stayed silent as he pushed her bra up her chest exposing the hard nubs. Taking one in his mouth, listen to Teegan whimper at his touch. Happy leaned back pulling her pants to her knee pushing her knees to her chest, he moved them so he could still see her face. Loosening himself from his orange pants, he rubbed his tip over her watching her eyes close, her mouth gaping open. "Happy." It was almost an incoherent whisper. A loud moan escaping her lips.

"Tee…" Happy's voice trailed off as he slid into Teegan. Silencing her cry with a kiss, he started slow not wanting to push Teegan to far. When she turned her face breaking there kiss Happy stilled himself.

"Faster." Teegan said with a sweet smile, pulling Happy back down to her, he quickened his pace, Teegan's moans filling the empty cell. HAP!" She cried out as she felt her body leaping to the cliff.

"Michels?" The two shared a look amongst each other. Who was in the building? Who was looking for Teegan?

Had they heard her and Happy?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alright guys I will update again tomorrow!_**

 ** _Sorry this is a semi short chapter._**

 ** _But i wanted a good breaking point!_**

Teegan sat in Slogans office, her palms sweating. Her brain racking the ideas about what this sudden call to his office could be about. She rubbed her sweaty palms on the black fabric covering her legs. Could Baker of heard us? Did he call Warden before he came in the unit? Am I going to jail? Prison? A Government Facility for torture? Teegan's breath was fast her chest rising and falling rapidly. Uncomfortable from the tingling between her legs, an itch that she could no longer scratch unable to finish their rendezvous.

Happy was walked back to his cell, eyeing the guys with wide, scared brown almost black orbs. He sat on the bed, and shook his head.

"Guard walked in." He said low enough for the others to hear. "I don't know what happened? We didn't even hear the door open. But we were loud." Happy sighed, his own itch still present.

"Jesus Christ." Jax shook his head sitting back on his bed. "We can't help her." Jax looked to Happy with an apologetic look.

"So what, VP we just let her go to jail?" Happy's voice was ice, as he carved out Jax's heart with his eyes.

"Who the hell are you talking too?" Jax stood quickly taking long strides towards the Tacoma Killer. "You told us she was 'just pussy' so you better watch yourself." Jax pushed his finger into Happy's chest. Tig and Bobby quick to pull the two men apart.

Teegan had been sitting in Slogan's office for about 20 minutes, when she heard the voice of the Prison Secretary.

"He's running a late anything I get for you?" The blonde smiled sweetly. Teegan forced a smile and shook her head. She would have asked for some food, but her stomach was beginning to tie in knots. She had calmed her breathing, but as she thought about Happy in the Seg unit her steady breath became uneasy.

"Jax…" Tig said quietly as a guard walked towards the cell holding the men.

"Whats up?" Jax looks to the tall guard. "Whats up with Teegan?"

"Not sure." The guard looks to Happy. "What was going on in that cell in Seg? I can probably help her if I know."

"What do you think?" Happy rolled his eyes. "We were playing cards."

Jax stood quickly pulling Happy to the guard. "Dumbass put his dick in her." Jax eyed Happy, as a growl let his tattooed chest. "How can we help her?"

"Don't say anything unless they tell you _exactly_ what they know. They could say 'I know what you did?' and you tell them. And in all reality they didn't know."

"Who are you?" Happy eyed the man.

"Niall." The guard smirked a cocky grin. "That's all you need to know." The guard turned walking away from the cell.

At the clubhouse, Rylan laid in the dorm room with Quinn. Finally letting him move her to the bed, from the couch. She laid there in Quinns embrace not saying a word, not awhimper, whisper, or breath was heard from her lips. She was trying to sleep keeping her eyes closed, trying to forget about the events that had happened between her, Teegan, and Casey. Worried about how Teegan could just go to work, without a second guess leaving her at the clubhouse. Rylan moved closer to Quinn, waking him as she nuzzled her face into his side, his arm gently came around her head running his fingers through her short black hair.

"Do you want to talk Rylan?" Quinn said softly his husky voice disappearing into a sweet tone. Rylan shook her head into his chest. "Later?" She shook her head again. Quinn sighed in disappointment, causing Rylan to move away and turn to her other side. Pressing her body to the edge of the bed. "I just want to make sure your okay." Quinn sat up, siting on his edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, putting his forehead on his palms.

"I'm fine." Rylan's voice was shaky, scared. Quinn stood and walked to her side, kneeling in front of her.

"I may have just met you Rylan, but it doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're an amazing girl, and I'm just trying to check up on you. Don't push me away, or treat me like I brought this on you." Quinn grabbed Rylan's tiny hand into his massive one. "Please, tell me. Your side." Quinn kissed the small fingers laced through his own. Rylna pulled her hand away, sitting up on the head board she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You won't want me after tonight." Rylan shook her head. "I was raped, and I'm no good. Whoring around before or not, rape is totally different. I'm never going to be the same, fun and bubbly girl. I'm going to be like Teegan. Wanting to be alone, wanting to please everyone before myself." Rylan shook her head as tears fell.

"What do you mean? This happened to Teegan?" Quinn's voice grew serious.

"When she found me that night, before we came here to Cali. She walked in and saw Casey with some girl, she fought the girl and won. But, Casey… He didn't like that. I was so messed up, on everything they had put in my drinks all I could do was hear was her scream. Casey was, and is what we call a serial rapist." Rylan looked to Quinn, who was now fuming. Standing quickly he called the only person he knew he could trust.

"Hold on…" Happy was awoken by a small hard object hitting his chest. "Quinn." Jax pointed to the phone.

"Yeah?" Happy said in a groggy voice.

"Seems Ryan wasn't the only one the little fuck has raped." Quinn's voice sincere yet serious. Happy laid there teeth clenched as Quinn told him the secret Rylan had told him. "I don't know what to do here… I want you to get him, but how can I get him in there."

"Find someone to kill…" Happy laid up straight his voice a whisper so that the others didn't hear. "You let me worry about Jax."

"And who am I killing?" Quinn got sarcastic, "We don't have any beef."

"What about that croweater that sold out the club to Darby? She can die." Happy shrugged his shoulders. "She overheard a conversation and got our guns stolen. I'm sure I can convince Jax to let us."

"I got you, brother." Quinn downed a shot, letting out a heavy breath. "I'll make sure Lowen gets him into Stockton. How is Teegan?"

"Upset… We got caught man." Happy shook his head running a hand over his face. "I don't know if that's why she's with the warden but shes been gone about two hours now." Quinn shook his head, and looked to the hall.

"I got to go brother… Let me know what happens with Teegan and what Jax thinks?" Quinn hung up the phone. Happy tossed the phone to Jax.

"Quinn and I have a plan." Happy stood. "But you need to know about what happened fully last night."

Teegan's breath hitched as Slogan walked into his office, she stood quickly and shook his hand, as usual. She sat and watched him sift through a file. Trying to read a name on the paper work.

"My file." She whispered to herself as her name caught her eye. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, letting her head fall. "Sir?" She looked to Slogan, "may I ask what this is about?"

"Well, we have been talking about some things we have noticed about you Michels." Slogan folded his hands together leaning forward. Teegan gulped and shook her head.

"I don't understand whos 'we?' and What hae you noticed?" Teegan raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are very friendly with in mates, getting rough when necessary. But…" He held up his finger. "We noticed other things."

"Sir…" Teegan sat up closing her eyes. "I can explain."

"Please do."

"I love my job, Sir. I couldn't ask for a better place to work, or better coworkers. But the inmates are just inmates, they are people with needs just like you and me. I know it can seem…" Teegan stopped when the warden raised his hands, and his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Teegan?"

Rylan was laying in the bed as Quinn came back into the room. Pulling her to his chest, unsure if she was awake or asleep.

"I will always want you Rylan." He whispered into her ear. "I will always protect you, as my friend, girl friend, or old lady. What ever we become, even if it's not speaking to each other. I will always help you." He kissed cheek softly, noticing a tear building in the corner of her eyes. Holding her tight to his body, Rylan let go of her troubles, holding Quinn's hands tight around her.

"Thank you Quinn." Rylan whispered after the two laid into each other. "I hope Teegan's okay. She hasn't spoken to me since this morning, not even a text." Quinn just grunted kissing Rylan's cheek one more time. Unsure of what or how to say what he knew.

"I thought you were talking about the Sons, sir?" Teegan chose her words carefully.

"Well, actually I'm talking about all of the inmates in your unit. None of them seem to givie you trouble." Slogan nodded his head in approval. "I have also thought I over…"

"Sir?" Teegan stood. "I will take full responsibility for my action how reckless and irresponsible they are."

"Do I need to know something, Michels?" Slogan stood leaning over his desk eyeing the petite brunette. "Cause it sounds to me like your hiding something. But as I was saying I think you should move units, I want to see if you can work some magic on the other units. Maybe train the other guards to do… whatever it is you do, to get these inmates to listen." Slogan smiled handing Teegan a file. "You will start in the first unit and work your way around. I want to get this prison on the map for being great."

"That's…" Teegan let out and embarrassed laugh. "That's all, sir?" She smiled at the folder.

"Yes, Michels." Slogan nodded sitting back down in his chair. "You start tomorrow working unit one."

Teegna thanked Slogan a million times, even going as far as too hug him and kiss his cheek. She looked at the watch on her hands and noticed it was time for last rounds. Teegan walked down the hall slowly, going over how crazy she must have sounded to Slogan, letting out a slight chuckle before opening the unit door.

"What happened?" Happy stood quickly as Teegan was in ear shot of his words.

"Relax, I'm moving units. Slogan wants me training on how to keep you all as well behaved as you gentlemen." Teegna smiled, putting her face closer to the bars. "Guess I'm teaching male guards how to fuck inmates?" She giggled listening to Happy let out a groan, knowing he was just as irritated as she was that they couldn't finish. "Which means, no more seg. Lowman. Maybe I'll see you around." She said sweetly as she stepped back. "Boys." She nodded with a smile to Jax, Juice, Bobby, and Tig.

Happy knew he was crazy, but there was something about Teegan that made him want to rip the bars open and kiss her. Touch her. Feel her. Maybe it was the growing erection? Or maybe it was his growing heart? Whatever it was, it wants Teegan, and Teegan only.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ALRIGHT! So here you are to get everyone caught up, Teegan and Happy almost got caught. Teegan almost ratted herself out, and the guys have another guard helping them out on the inside, Niall (yes like Niall Horan- DONT JUDGE ME!) Rylan's ex Casey showed up, and held her and Teegan hostage over night, to which he raped Rylan, and tried to kill Quinn. Happy and Quinn have concocted a plan to let Happy get his hands on Casey, after Rylan disclosed to Quinn that Casey had raped Teegan in there small in Georgia. Just to clarify what the girl look like. Teegan I wanted to look like a Mila Kunis but a little bit chunkier. Rylan is emulated after Demi Lovato with her short, shoulder length black hair. And Niall is well... Niall, but a little taller. With that being said...**_

 _ **ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Happy had heard from Teegan. Seeing her walk down the hall way, the way her hips swung to the rhythm of her feet. Stopping at her face, the deep scowl on her face furrowing her brows, but her eyes still soft. Like she was trying to be mad.

"Teegan." Happy whispered to not draw attention. He watched her raise the newspaper and slam it on the bar.

"This some kind of joke. Bringing him here?" Teegan smeared as Jax and Tig made their way to look at the paper.

"What the hell is that?" Jax pushed Happy, making him snap into his face.

"I need to make this right." Happy growled between the two men. "I have too…" Jax's face calmed when he read more into the article. "She was no one important a threat to the club."

"Who did it?" Jax eyed him cautiously.

"Quinn." Happy tried to whisper it, but it caught Teegan's ear and she let out a gasp.

"He killed an innocent women, so that Casey could come here?" Teegan dropped the paper in the cell and walked away quickly. Not knowing if she could tell her best friend the truth the man she was sleeping with had done.

Christie "Angel", was a croweater since she was 23 for the Redwood originals, she was a crowd favorite and the best croweater the guys could have asked for. She gained there trust, to the point they would disclose club information in front of her. There mistake was trusting her with the sensitive information, like were they were keeping there guns. Darby, the neo-nazi prince of crank selling, and the clubs worse obstacle, bought the information from her. Telling Marcus Alvarez were to find the Sons little ware house. Not only stealing some of the guns, but blowing up the rest. The guys were quick to realize that there was a rat and they had to weed them out. When it came to light that Angel was Darby's source the club gave her one chance to leave town, and if she was seen she would be dealt with properly. Quinn led her back to Charming just so Jax and Clay wouldn't freak out to much. Pinning her murder on Casey was the best plan Quinn and Happy had thought of.

Teegan watched the trail for Casey, watching all the evidence they would pull out of the box, how maniacal, Quinn and Happy had planned this. Putting his fingerprints on the knife, using his military trained background. Teegan finally realized how dangerous these men really were. Opting to tell Rylan tonight about the real story behind Christie's death, when she got home from work. Teegan tried to push the trial and danger from the man she was so addicted to out of her head. As hard as it was she felt herself grow wet to the thought of Happy Lowman's brain, using Quinn to kill Christie, Quinn pinning it on Casey, the evidence they had found was above and beyond, Christies hair in Casey's rental car, the weapon was right were Casey had told them it would be. Casey had a story of being kidnapped, beaten, and now framed for murder, the typical story to get off the hook.

Teegan avoid the Son's as much as possible, not knowing how to address the situation, or if she wanted to fuck Happy or slap him? Both sounded good, but she wanted to only do one. Teegan found herself in the bathroom leaning over the counter staring into her Brown eyes, they were losing their shine, they're darker, holding more secrets than she had ever imagined. Holding the truth in from everyone, even herself. Teegan splashed cold water on her face, patting the brown paper towel on her face. She made her way out of the bathroom only to be pulled into a closet, she tried to scream but she felt a familiar rough hand cover her mouth. The 'shhh' from his lips making her close her eyes.

"You have lunch now. Right?" He grasped out, nodding her head. She heard him let out the evil chuckle. "Not as cozy as Seg, but I think we could make it work." He whispered in her ear as he unbuckled her belt. Removing his hand from her mouth.

"No. Happy." Teegan tried to push his hands away, but he stilled them pulling him into her.

"Teegan." His sultry whisper, shooting tingles through her. "I need you. Please Teegan." His voice a mere beg.

"Happy we almost got caught last time." Teegan tried her hardest to keep her ground. But it was unsuccessful when Happy let her go she quickly turned around kissing the Killer. His tongue licking her bottom lip for an entrance, opening her mouth slowly.

Teegan was quick unbuttoning her pants pushing Happy against the wall. She let her pants fall down forgetting about her black thong with the bejeweled heart on the front. Happy pushed her back and smiled at the reflecting heart, licking his lips: "Lunch time?" He grasped pushing her back on a small shelf hoping it could hold her soon to be writhing body. He licked the fabric carefully, keeping his eyes on her body as it shook in anticipation. He pulled the panties to the side kissing her thighs gently smiling up to her as she let out a whimper and shook at his kisses. Her eyes begging for him to continue, even if he just laid sloppy kisses on her inner thighs. Happy winked to Teegan before disappearing between her legs, a groan escaping his lips sending it through her clit, to the rest of her nerves, her body trembling. Teegan hand gripped the back of Happy's neck pulling him closer as she used the other to cover her mouth. She could feel her orgasm coming up to the jump, she pulled Happy closer, closed her eyes and prepared to not make loud sounds, but the feeling fell as Happy pulled away from her.

"What?" Teegan looked to Happy her voice shaking.

"I'm going to fuck you." Happy pulled Teegan off the small shelf, a loud gasp leaving her lips. She stopped him from bending her over wanting to taste his lips. Her juices covering his delicious plump lips. Breathing in her own scents, mixed with his sweat, the smell of the prison laundry soap. She licked the juices from his tongue, his lips, and his chin.

"Fuck Happy." Her moan sent a twist to his stomach, he had to stop himself from cumming at her words. Quickly bending her over the unsteady shelf. "Hurry we don't have- FUCK!" Happy broke her calm demeanor making her legs quiver, thrusting into her. He kept a slow and deep pace letting her feel all of him. Quickening his pace he put a hand between her legs rubbing lazily over her clit, a whimper leaving her lips, her hand searching for something to hold on to, but only finding the edge of the shelf. Gripping the corner of the shelf Teegan held her breath as she silenced her screams etching to get out as she hit her climax. Tightening around Happy, his breath held too as he came. He put his face inches from her dripping pussy smiling as his cum came out dripping on the floor beneath them both.

Spending her lunch in the closet with Happy, Teegan pushed the trial out of her mind, only waiting for the verdict. To which she found the 'guilty' verdict satisfying running to Lowman's unit. They all shared there smiles, but it still bugged Teegan: _What was Happy going to do with Casey?_

"I need another favor…" Jax smiled his shit eating smirk, making Teegan blush. "I need Casey to stay with a specific inmate." Teegan raised her brows.

"I can't do that." Teegan let out a laugh. "I don't have the authority to decide that."

"But you can take him to Seg." Jax smirked.

"I _will not_ -." Teegan began.

"Were not asking you to work that _magic_. Just to get him and another inmate in the cell together. That's all. You deliver him to the new cell mate." Jax handed Teegan a paper with an inmate number. "That's his new cell mate. Tell him Jax Teller is cashing in that favor." Teegan grabbed the paper quickly, nodding her head.

Today was the day, Casey would be coming to Stockton Prison. Teegan wasn't going ot be there for his hearting welcome. But she would be there to see his new cell mate kiss him good night. Teegan smiled proudly walking into the club house hugging Rylan, pulling her in close. "I'm sorry I haven't been here Rye." She whispered into her ear pulling away to kiss her cheek.

"I know." Rylan let out a passionate smile. "I think I'm going limp." Rylan whispered to Teegan looking down at her jelly legs shaking.

"I warned you that he was going to destroy you!" Teegan let out a small laugh. "Todays the day… Casey come to Stockton." Teegan said letting out a sigh of relief.

"I know… DO they know you have a connection with him?" Rylan walked with Teegan to the bar. Grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"Nope." Teegan smiled clinging her bottle to Rylan's. "But they have me taking him to a special cell mate." Teegan shrugged her shoulders. The girl continued their chat, catching up, Teegan sharing her most intimate details about Happy, and Rylan giving up her own details with Quinn. "Shit." Teegan jumped from the stool. "Don't want to be late. Big day." She smiled to Rylan before hugging her quickly.

Teegan walked to the cell, a smile on her face looking at the disgusting man.

"Tully." Teegan cooed pushing at his foot. "You're getting a new cell mate lets go." Teegan opened the door, watching Tully sit up straight a smile spread on his face, sending a heavy chill through Teegan. Knowing this was the man used to punish men, Teegan remembered finding his last cell mate dead on the floor, after "trying to get Tully to stop making him his bitch" she quoted Tully's word in her head.

"Is this that favor?" Tully said as he casted a shadow over Teegan. Gulping down hard looking at the black swastika on his neck.

"Y-yes." Teegan stumbled her words. Slogan always told her never to handle Tully alone, that there should always be 4 guards when walking him anywhere. Teegan escorted the nazi king to Seg, seeing Niall walking with Casey towards her and Tully. The guards shared a serious nod, pushing both inmates into the single bed cell.

"What the hell is this?" Casey spat walking to the bars. Getting caught in Tullys grip.

"Your mine, baby." Tully said sultry in his ear, "I owe a favor, and I get to have a little fun before I do the right deed."

"But…" Teegan interrupted, making Casey's head snap up. "I have made sure your last few days, are a living hell, Quinn agreed. Hence your now his bitch." Teegan through a small container of petroleum jelly, laughing as it hit Casey in the chest. "I'll be outside, holler if you need anything." Teegan continued laughing, proud of herself for getting into the Seg unit. She could now make sure Casey was out of Tully's cell by morning while Tully made his life miserable at night.

"You're banging the inmate?" Niall eyed Teegan's figure, "Tall, Spanish, tattoos everywhere, Sons." Teegan shook her head with a smile.

"They paying you?" She asked with a smile, to which Niall proudly nodded. "Good."

"They aren't paying you?" Niall stopped as Teegan kept walking towards the guard room at the end of the seg unit.

"Nope." Teegan and Niall's conversation was cut short hearing a blood curdling scream from the cell housing Tully and Casey. Teegan smiled proudly and let out a sigh.

"You keep screaming I'll continue without any jelly, baby." Tully's voice was loud through the cells, making Teegan gag a little at the thought of what she would see if she walked to the cell. She heard Casey's mumbled cries, and wanted to record his pain to show Rylan that Casey wasn't going to get it easy in the prison.

"Sucks to be him." Niall laughed. "Do you know what he did?"

"Raped my best friend." Teegan said quickly. "Her lover, is a Son. Casey tried to kill him but obviously that didn't work. They found him in a hotel room a couple days later with a dead hooker, his finger prints everywhere, his semen in her, and her body fluids were also in the car." Teegan shrugged her shoulders, _no harm no foul_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
